The present invention relates generally to deflectors for deflecting electron beams, ion beams, and other electrically charged beams. More specifically, the invention relates to an electrostatic deflector for use in electron beam exposure apparatuses, ion implantation apparatuses, electron microscopes, and the like.
Some of traditionally known deflectors are outlined below. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-100250 describes an electrostatic deflector having four sector-form electrodes arranged, with rod-shaped structures as their supporting columns, inside a cylindrical insulator. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-171881 describes an electrostatic deflector constructed by machining eight split electrode pieces integrally into flange form and mounting these electrode pieces in or on an electrode supporter.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 4-174510 describes a method of manufacturing an electrostatic deflector for an electron beam exposure apparatus. The method described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 4-174510 includes the steps of: bonding a cylinder formed of an electrode material, onto the inner surface of a cylinder formed of an insulator; cutting the cylinder formed of the electrode material, into a plurality of segments in the axial direction of the cylinder so that the cylinder formed of the insulator is invisible from the path of an electron beam; and using the remaining cut pieces as electrode pieces.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-123651 describes a method of manufacturing an electrostatic deflection electrode having the required number of pole pieces. In the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-123651, after an integrated first component constructed of an electroconductive semiconductor or metal and having a hollow symmetrical shape has been readied for use, a second component constructed of an insulator is embedded in the outer surface or inner surface of the first component, then a plurality of slits each extending from one end of the first component to the other end thereof and terminating at the second component are formed to segment the first component at the slits.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-261376 describes a method of manufacturing an electrostatic deflection electrode for an electron beam lithography apparatus. The method described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-261376 includes: a first step of obtaining a cylindrical material formed of an electroconductive metallic; a second step of providing slits of a required width in the cylindrical material, each of the slits extending from the top of an independent line for sectioning the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical material circumferentially into eight equal segments, to a radial halfway position on the cylindrical material in the direction of its axial center line; a third step of securing an independent, ring-shaped insulating jig internally to each of the regions provided with the slits at both edges of the cylindrical material in the direction of its axial center line; and a fourth step of extending the inner end side of each slit in the direction of the axial center line under the conditions where the ring-shaped jigs are mounted, and separating the cylindrical material circumferentially into eight electrode elements.
Besides, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-29201 describes a method of manufacturing an electrostatic deflection electrode in the manner below. A plurality of outer insulating grooves each extending from the side face of a block towards an electron beam passage region are formed, then an independent insulator is fittingly inserted into each outer insulating groove and bonded onto the inner wall thereof, and a plurality of intermediate insulating grooves are formed. This causes the outer insulating grooves to communicate with associated inner insulating grooves and thus forms a plurality of electrodes each surrounding the electron beam passage region.
Such an electrostatic deflector as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-100250, however, has a problem in that since four sector-form electrodes must be arranged with rod-shaped structures as their supporting columns inside a cylindrical insulator, too great a deal of working labor is required for efficient manufacture of the electrostatic deflector. Also, such electrostatic deflectors as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 8-171881, 4-174510, 2-123651, and 10-261376 have a problem in that since electrodes must be mounted in or on an electrode supporter by means of bonding or the like, a great deal of working labor is required and the electrodes are extremely difficult to arrange in equally spaced form with respect to an electron beam so as not to cause a disturbance of a magnetic field and so as not to bring the electrodes into contact with one another. In addition, such an electrostatic deflector as described in Japanese Patent No. 5-29201, however, has a problem in that since independent insulators are fittingly inserted into outer insulating grooves and then bonded onto the inner walls thereof, too great a deal of working labor is required for efficient manufacture of the electrostatic deflector.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an electrostatic deflector that can be manufactured easily, efficiently, and very accurately, without using a member for positioning.